Mirror
by Mick Howell
Summary: Robb chaperones a play date between Lonny and Minisa. A spin-off of "Fawn".


ASOIAF: Modern!AU

Mirror

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Summary: Robb chaperones a play date between Lonny and Minisa. Another spin-off of "Fawn".

* * *

"Theon!" Robb called as he folded the whites. "Tell Lonny to come get his laundry!"

Theon yelled something back, but it was muffled by the distance between and the television in the living room.

"What?" Robb called. Theon once again shouted something; again, Robb didn't hear him.

"What?!" He shouted. He heard footsteps approaching and Theon appeared in the doorway to the laundry room, looking exasperated.

"He's not here." He said.

"Who?" Robb asked. "Lonny. He's not here." Theon said.

"What? Where is he then?"

"Your uncle's." Theon replied. Robb's eyes widened.

"Oh Gods, please say Edmure's. Uncle Brandon will give him sips of whiskey and let him watch porn!" Robb shrieked. Theon chuckled. "Don't worry. Roslin called. Apparently Lonny and Minisa have really hit it off and she wanted to arrange a play date." Robb looked at Theon with confusion.

"Minisa? As in my little five year old cousin Minisa? And why am I just finding this out now?" Robb questioned and Theon just shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal. It's just for a few hours. He'll be back in an hour or so." He said, but Robb still remained irked by the fact Theon thought it wasn't a big deal that his step-son and cousin were all of a sudden friends.

"When did this happen?" Robb asked, picking up the basket of folded whites sitting on the top of the dryer. He carried it past Theon and into the hall. Theon followed after him. "He left like an hour ago. I don't see the big deal. Edmure lives like few blocks away, and in a safe neighborhood. Plus, Roslin is a competent babysitter." Robb rolled his eyes as he pushed Nasreen's bedroom door open with his shoulder. The three year old looked up from her tea party and smiled at them. She got up from the floor and toddled over to Theon, who plucked her up and balanced her on his hip.

"No, Theon, I mean when did he and Minisa get so friendly?" Robb said.

"Hm…" Theon made a face as he took a moment of thought. Then he smiled and said, "Remember that party Edmure and Roslin had to celebrate Gabriel's first birthday? Lonny and Minisa ended up playing together, more so than with the other kids. Ever since, I've gotten tons of calls from Roslin saying Minisa wants to talk to Lonny, and then they end up on the phone talking forever. Who knew a five year old and seven year old had so much to talk about?"

"How come you haven't mentioned this before?" Robb asked as he slowly put away Nasreen's laundry into its proper drawers. Theon shrugged and then smirked at him. "Don't tell me you're actually hurt by this, you big baby." He said tauntingly.

Robb huffed. "Of course not. But you always say I'm Lonny's dad, too, but then you just completely leave me out of the loop. What if I let Nasreen go on a play date with one of your nephews and didn't tell you until afterwards, huh?"

"First off, don't even kid about letting those little maggots near Nasreen. They're even worse than what Rodrik was as a kid. Second, you are Lonny's dad. I just figured that because it was Edmure and Roslin's kid that he was playing with you wouldn't mind." Theon said, swinging Nasreen back and forth in his arms absently as the little girl giggled. The sight was so endearing that Robb almost lost his train of hurt thoughts.

"Just warn me next time, okay?" Robb said as put the last little sock away. He picked up the basket he had sat on Nasreen's bed, intending to go put away Lonny's clothes next.

"What if next time, we have Minisa over here?" Theon asked, setting Nasreen down on the floor to continue hosting her tea party with Myrtle Mermaid and Bozo the Bear. He followed Robb out of the room.

"Have Minisa come over here?...That sounds okay, I guess. If Edmure and Roslin agree, I mean." Robb said, slowly coming to like the idea. It didn't sound like a half-bad idea, and then he might be able to see this reported budding friendship between Lonny and his cousin.

"Great. I'll set it up right now." Theon said, turning on his heel to flee to the kitchen. Robb reached out and caught him by his collar. "Oh no, you don't. Your son, you put away his laundry." Robb said, handing the basket over to a thwarted Theon.

"Oh, so he's only _our_ son when putting away underwear _isn't_ involved?" Theon asked.

"Yep." Robb replied, pecking him on the lips and then strolling down the hall into the living room to enjoy the Winterfell Wolves hockey match.

* * *

That next weekend, Roslin dropped off Minisa shortly after lunch. The little auburn haired girl bounced up to their front doorstep, rang twice, and when she was safely inside, only then did Roslin pull out of their driveway. Robb waved to her as she disappeared down the road. When he turned around, he was surprised to find Minisa embracing Lonny as if she hadn't seen him in ages. It was ridiculous, but Robb almost felt like he was intruding on something as he watched the two little kids hug each other tightly around the middle.

When they pulled apart, Lonny took Minisa's hand and led her into the living room, where the boy had a bunch of his toys laying about. Robb followed and watched as the two sat on the floor and dived right in to their games. They played pretend with some of Lonny's action-figures, acting out what Robb was sure was a grand epic in their minds' eyes, but looked a lot like two spacemen just being banged together repeatedly with sound effects and dialogue courtesy of Minisa and Lonny to Robb.

Then they grabbed some of Nasreen's stuffed animals and pretended they were lion tamers, and poor Bozo the Bear got blasted out of a pretend canon—really was just launched into the air by Minisa—across the room and into a wall so many times that he lost a button eye. Robb quickly switched out the poor thing with a much more durable stuffed dragon and put Bozo in the linen closet and the button in his pocket. He'd tell Nasreen that Bozo went on vacation until he could get Sansa or his mom to fix the button.

Then, after they grew bored with pretend, they watched some TV. Just some kids' shows that used a lot of random comedy and made Robb groan because standards had significantly lowered in kids' programming since he was little. But he left them to watch still and instead went into the kitchen where he made them some snacks. When he returned to the living room, he paused in the entry way.

On the couch, Minisa was asleep on Lonny's shoulder, and Lonny was smiling down at her from the corner of his eye. Minisa had one of Lonny's arms in her tight, chubby handed grasp in an almost possessive manner. Lonny didn't seem to mind a bit.

If anything, he seemed quite happy.

Robb smiled at the scene, finding it cute in many ways, but deep down something began to tickle at the back of his mind. Robb didn't realize what until hours later, long after Minisa went home, after the house had been cleaned up, and Theon and Nasreen returned from running errands around town. He and Theon lay in bed, curled up and half-asleep already, when suddenly, it dawned on Robb.

"Oh Gods, this is just the beginning…" Robb murmured into the darkness, his eyes getting heavier and heavier.

"Hm?" Theon groaned curiously into Robb's neck.

"Nothing…just be prepared for some awkward family dinners ten years from now."

"Don't we already have awkward family dinners?" Theon asked sleepily.

"Not with Edmure and Roslin. Not yet at least." Robb mumbled.

"What're ya talkin' about?" Theon grumbled.

"Just go to sleep." Robb said, closing his eyes. Theon grumbled something Robb couldn't decipher, but within a few minutes, Theon was snoring into the pillow under Robb's head. Robb was asleep not too long after.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, those family dinners are going to get really, really awkward in a few years. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and I'll hopefully post another one soon. I have an idea about Gendry accidentally calling Stannis Dad, or maybe a Sansa, Margeary, Loras/Renly friendship one. **

**Anyways, please review, check out my other stories, and send me some ideas and requests if you'd like to see a certain plot play out in one of these one-shots. **

**See ya later, guys!**


End file.
